leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sun (Adventures)/Pokémon/On hand
(Japanese: ダラー Dollar) is Sun's first known Pokémon, having originally belonged to his great-grandfather prior to his death. He was first used to battle a pair of s after they threatened to dock the pay they promised Sun for his part-time job. Due to being descended from royalty, Cent is very prideful and will fly into a rage if the coin on his head is dirtied. He was given his nickname due to being so lazy outside of battle to the point of being nearly worthless. He is level 59, has a Quirky nature, and his Characteristic is "somewhat stubborn."}} (Japanese: エン En) is Sun's second known Pokémon. He was first used as a to help by drying her wet clothes with the heat from his flames. He later evolved into a Torracat in a battle against and into an Incineroar against . Sun received Dollar from Professor Kukui. He has an Impish nature and his Characteristic is "scatters things often."}} mod 2}}|0=Sun Quarter.png|1=Sun Quarter School Form.png}} |epnum=PASM09 |epname=True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill |desc= (Japanese: バーツ Baht) is Sun's third known Pokémon. He was first seen at Brooklet Hill, where he helped Sun retrieve a 1 yen coin that was dropped into a lake. Finding him cute, Sun decided to add him to his team and asked him to help find Brooklet Hill's Totem Pokémon. After several hours, an impatient Sun got angry at Quarter, which led to Dollar attacking him despite Sun's protest. In retaliation, Quarter summoned other Wishiwashi to combine into his School Form, revealing that they were the Totem the entire time. After defeating him, Sun properly added Quarter to his team. He was given his nickname due to its eyes resembling the symbol × and it dividing the pupil into four. He is level 49, has a Quiet nature, and his Characteristic is "very finicky." Quarter's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} (Japanese: フラン Franc) is Sun's fourth known Pokémon. He was the Totem Pokémon of the former Thrifty Megamart. While Sun was tasked with taking a photo of him to complete his second trial, he was attacked by Mimikyu when he insulted his ragged appearance. After apologizing and encouraging him to go out and meet people who would appreciate its true appearance, Sun offered to let Mimikyu join his team, which he accepted and was nicknamed Franc. He was given his nickname due to how the head of its rag moves when its disguise is busted. He is level 55, has an Adamant nature, and his Characteristic is "mischievous." None of Franc's moves are known and his Ability is .}} (Japanese: ドン Dong) is Sun's fifth known Pokémon. In his quest to become the strongest, he evolved from a on Mount Lanakila before ending up on Poni Island and becoming the leader of a cast of Crabrawler after defeating them. When a pair of Crabrawler stole a Mirage Berry from Sun, he followed them to their hideout at Seafolk Village, where he was defeated by Crabominable after trying to take the Berry back. Sun was rescued by Hapu, who managed to defeat Crabominable and his minions. Later, he followed Hapu in the hopes she would allow it to join her team as a disciple. Hapu rejected his request and suggested that it join Sun's team instead, which he reluctantly agreed to and was given the nickname Dong. He was given his nickname due to reminding Sun of a . He is level 55, has a Bold nature, and his Characteristic is "proud of its power." None of Dong's moves are known and his Ability is .}} (Japanese: レイ Lei) is Sun's sixth known Pokémon. It appeared at the Ultra Megalopolis looking to fight . With assistance from the Cells, it was defeated by and Lunala. Later, Sun captured it in a Beast Ball to use against Lusamine. It was given its nickname due to its polite personality. It is level 61, has a Relaxed nature, and its Characteristic is "sturdy body." Lei's only known move is , and its Ability is .}}